Getting back at Stefan
by nightfallsupernova
Summary: Sequel to The Bet. After Damon finds out about Rebekah and Stefan betting on if he will ask Caroline out, Damon plots revenge and what happens when Klaus and Elijah want in on the 'getting back at Stefan' plan.


**A/N: Thank you for your reviews and alerts for The Bet. I had a moment of insanity and wrote this Sequel to The Bet, my first ever sequel so i hope i did okay. Just a oneshot, Enjoy.**

* * *

Two days later Damon was lying in bed staring at the ceiling formulating a plan to get back at Stefan and Rebekah knowing that they both thought he had long forgotten about them making bets on his love life.

While he thought it would be funny if it was him doing it he did wonder is this how other people felt when they were on the receiving end of his own games but he also knew revenge was dish served cold and he also never got mad but just got even and he was going to get his revenge.

He felt movement beside him slowly breaking him out of his daze but it wasn't enough feeling her straddle him lying flat against him as she kissed him before Caroline whispered "_are you still plotting, it has been two days" _softly.

He slightly chuckled when she tilted her head to kiss his neck replying "_oh you know I am, anyway it takes time to plot a good does of revenge" _in a humored tone.

She slightly laughed looking at him replying "_let me know what I can do to help" _with a soft smirk.

He slightly laughed replying "_you would help" _curiously.

She replied "_it's me they bet on too remember" _softly.

He replied "_still shouldn't have done it, anyway I know Stefan was behind it so I'm going to make him pay" _firmly as he looked at her with a soft expression.

She thought about it before replying "_I think you should wait until he least suspects it, he knows you will do something so I would wait for a while and when he forgets about it, then hit him with it" _before biting her lip trying not to laugh.

He chuckled replying "_I didn't know you could be so devious behind those pretty eyes but you make an excellent point and it also gives me more time to come with something he wont see coming" _feeling a plan starting to form in his mind.

She softly laughed replying "_appearances can be deceptive, I take it he has done this before" _curiously.

He smirked replying "_hm hmm, back when we were human, we done stuff like this all the time, before hurricane Katherine happened and you know the rest of it that I told you about" _softly with a bitter smirk that was gone as quick as she saw it.

She shook her head replying "_you did, you do know they can probably hear us" _humouredly as she trailed her fingers softly down his side.

Damon tried to stop himself from shivering under her soft touch but was failing miserably much to his annoyance as he smirked replying "_they cant, months ago I got Bonnie to soundproof my room with a spell because of Stefan and Rebekah, they cant hear me and I cant hear anything outside of this room" _smugly.

She laughed placing her arms either side of his head resting on her elbows replying "_just as well after last night, I don't think you've ever been so loud" _flirtatiously with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes replying "_think it was the other way round and aren't you cocky" _softly smirking at her with a twinkle in his eyes resting his hand on her hips.

She slightly laughed thinking about it before replying "_I boast upon evidence given, so far" _slightly raising her eyebrow.

He laughed at her response replying "_guess I will have to prove you wrong" _in a challenging tone looking at her intensively.

Before she knew it he turned them over so he was lying on top of her to which she quipped "_challenge accepted" _firmly to which he laughed before crashing his lips on hers determined to prove her wrong not that he was complaining.

* * *

Downstairs later that day Rebekah walked into the living area to see Stefan reading a book as she asked "_I suppose you brother still hasn't managed to drag himself away from Caroline for more then five minutes" _sarcastically as she sat down beside him.

Stefan closed the book as he laughed replying "_so are Kol and Bonnie gone" _curiously.

Rebekah replied "_yeah they are, I haven't seen Elijah and Katherine so they are probably gone too, so that just leaves Damon and Caroline and us and Klaus, so when are we getting out of this boring town" _firmly.

Stefan thought about it replying "_I don't know, I want to leave but I'm only staying for Damon, I don't know why he is staying but it's the first time that were have gotten along this well since we turned, I don't want to lose that, I guess I'm afraid if we leave here he will go straight back to hating me" _not hiding the insecurity in his voice.

Rebekah moved closer to him replying "_I don't think he will but you should tell him you want to go, he might surprise you, I think if he still hated you, he wouldn't talk to you the way he does, it doesn't matter where in the world you are, give him a chance, he might surprise you" _softly.

He looked at her replying "_while any other time I would believe you, he was pretty pissed off at me the other night so he might just go back to hating me" _with a soft smile.

Rebekah replied "_tell him to get over himself, he wouldn't think twice about doing it to us and he knows it" _icily.

Stefan looked at her replying "_yeah I know but its Damon, he is so oversensitive" _mockingly.

Rebekah laughed as she replied "_so is Klaus" _rolling her eyes.

There was a silence before she asked "_you really think he will get back at you" _curiously.

Stefan scoffed replying "_revenge is his thing, always has and always will be, I swear he came up with half the torture methods you see in films today" _sarcastically.

Rebekah laughed replying "_I would have given that honor to Kol" _rolling her eyes. Stefan got up to get a glass of bourbon replying "_it wouldn't surprise me if the two of them worked together to come up with those methods and perfect them and the leased them out to horror film directors" _in a humored tone.

Rebekah chuckled replying "_they are both idiots, they are so full of themselves and narcissistic too" _disdainfully.

Stefan chuckled again as he handed her a glass before sitting down replying "_yeah I agree" _with a soft smirk.

They fell into silence and it wasn't long before they heard footsteps getting closer to which they looked up seeing Katherine enter the room with a smirk on her face.

Rebekah rolled her eyes quipping "_I see the trash has returned, I thought you left with my idiot brother" _disdainfully as she glared at Katherine.

Katherine chuckled replying "_I just wanted to catch up with Stefan" _nonchalantly shrugging her shoulder.

Stefan replied "_not interested" _in a bored tone.

Katherine chuckled "_but you don't even want to hear what I have to say"_ with a pout.

Stefan rolled his eyes replying "_not particularly, I take it Elijah doesn't know you are here" _nonchalantly.

Katherine chuckled replying "_not that he knows either" _in a humored tone.

Rebekah chuckled replying "_well he is an idiot" _before laughing.

Katherine replied "_but a sexy idiot" _as she playfully bit her lip.

Rebekah quipped "_gross, that's my brother" _pretending to sick.

Stefan laughed interjecting "_Katherine you are the one that is gross considering you do brothers" _sarcastically.

Katherine shrugged her shoulders replying "_whatever" _nonchalantly not even denying it.

She got up for a glass of bourbon adding "_so Stefan, has Damon got you back yet" _in a humored tone.

Stefan groaned replying "_does everyone know" _rolling his eyes.

Katherine chuckled replying "_Klaus told Elijah and he told me, so what are you going to do to" _curiously.

Stefan paused before replying "_he hasn't done anything yet" _shrugging his shoulder silently hoping Damon would forget about it but he knew that was a lie.

Katherine silently watched him before replying "_you know he will" _knowingly to which Stefan silently shook his head in agreement.

Rebekah sensed something interjecting "_so you have done this before" _curiously as she looked at him.

Stefan quipped "_yeah, back when I was human and Damon always got me back, no matter what I did" _rolling his eyes.

Katherine quipped "_sucks to be you, Stefan" _sarcastically.

Stefan flipped her the middle finger much to Rebekah's amusement who started laughing as Katherine just rolled her eyes knowing she had worse and helped herself to the bourbon.

* * *

Later on the that day Caroline was in the grill talking Klaus and were sitting at one of the tables sharing a bottle of bourbon after Kol and Bonnie had left town. Klaus couldn't help himself and quipped "_so has Damon killed my sister and Stefan yet" _curiously.

Caroline rolled her eyes replying "_no, he hasn't touched Rebekah because if he does, you will kill him and I don't think he gives a crap about Stefan anymore" _before taking a drink from the glass not wanting to reveal her plan with Damon.

Klaus replied "_I wouldn't go that far to kill him but I did warn them and they wouldn't listen" _with a soft smirk.

She looked at him replying "_probably would have done the same thing if it was the other way around" _before laughing.

Klaus shook his head in disbelief replying "_you have a devious mind that you hide very well" _before tilting his glass in her direction.

She laughed replying "_that's the second time that has been said to me today, I don't know if I should be insulted or complimented" _before taking a drink.

Klaus replied "_trust me when I say it's a compliment" _firmly.

He further added "_it's a good trait to have to survive as a vampire, you will need as you will make enemies over the years, intentionally or unintentionally" _softly.

She paused before replying "_you think so" _softly.

He thought about it before replying "_I do, I didn't last a millennium but not being devious and getting the job done, just ask Damon" _firmly.

She remained silent not sure if he was having a dig at Damon or if she wanted to know any more so she just drank quietly from her glass.

She was surprised when he told her "_you know I could help if you want to get back at Stefan and Rebekah, I am quite the master at revenge" _firmly.

She rolled her eyes replying "_I think Damon has control of it, he is quite good at getting revenge too, although maybe not to the same extent as you but we all have to start somewhere, right" _firmly.

Klaus chuckled at her response replying "_no need to get defensive, I was merely offering some suggestions" _before taking a drink from his glass.

They were interrupted as a voice quipped "_yeah Klaus, I think I have control of it for now" _as he put the glass on the table.

They looked up to see Damon in front of them sitting down beside Caroline as Klaus quipped "_you just keep popping up everywhere, don't you" _sarcastically.

Damon rolled his eyes replying "_precision borne out of tragic boredom" _in a bored tone laced with sarcasm.

Caroline laughed replying "_well leave if we are all boring you" _in a humored tone.

Damon looked over at her replying "_you could never bore me, you're the only reason I stayed in this miserable town" _firmly looking at her intensively not caring about what he just said in front of Klaus.

Caroline hid her disbelief that he only stayed for her neither of them seeing Klaus's surprised expression at Damon's admission as she replied "_same here about you" _softly with a smile to match.

Klaus mimed getting sick before interjecting "_oh get a room you two, your both as bad and Stefan and Rebekah" _icily.

Damon turned to face him retorting "_careful, you sound jealous" _disdainfully.

Klaus chuckled replying "_of you, never" _in a humored tone.

Caroline rolled her eyes at the never ending sarcasm and insults between Klaus and Damon but she couldn't deny it was entertaining to watch them throw insult after insult at each other.

Klaus ignored Damon's comments to him adding "_might I suggest that if you want to get back at Stefan, then it would be best to let him think you are going to do something to him even if you are not going to get revenge" _with a cool smirk.

Damon had an idea where this was going but never got the chance to say anything as Caroline interjected "_at the risk of sounding stupid, what do you mean by that" _curiously. Klaus looked at her replying "_you don't sound stupid, but what I mean is that Rebekah told me Stefan cant stop talking to her about if you will get back at him or not" _as he looked at Damon.

Klaus continued "_as far as I can see since its only been two days, you already have gotten him right where you want him, he is so paranoid even Rebekah is sick of listening to him" _with a slight chuckle.

Damon rolled his eyes replying "_that's because if he done that when I was human, I would kick his ass for it and I have, he is waiting for me to do something, so I am waiting until he least expects it" _with a soft smirk.

Caroline looked at Klaus asking "_what does that have to do with anything" _softly.

Klaus looked at her replying "_fear, Stefan knows what is coming, so all Damon needs to do is play on that fear without actually doing anything and he can get whatever he wants off Stefan" _with a smirk.

Damon caught on replying "_that might actually work, why didn't I think of that sooner" _rolling his eyes.

Klaus replied "_you would have eventually, you are only a young vampire, getting back at people is a natural reaction for you, but eventually you will change tactics and that comes with age" _firmly.

Damon quipped "_I think I see where you are going with this, feel like helping me out" _in a humored tone as he thought maybe he could like Klaus if this plan worked.

Caroline was intrigued as she interjected "_how does that fear thing work" _curiously.

Klaus looked at her replying "_intimidation is all p_sychological_, the older a vampire is, the less they need to rely on violence, a younger vampire will already be afraid of a much, much older vampire just by age alone and will do anything just so the older vampire doesn't kill them" _firmly.

Damon replied "_explains why Katherine was on the run for 500 years" _rolling his eyes and slightly laughing to himself that Katherine was running for nothing.

Klaus slightly chuckled replying "_my reputation precedes me, I see, well I did spend a thousand years working it, nice to know it worked" _in a humored tone with a smirk.

Caroline slightly laughed as Damon quipped "_I wasn't afraid of you" _icily not wanting to admit he did fear him in some way.

Klaus paused as he looked at Damon replying "_and I sensed that off you when I first met you, you are incredibly strong for such a young vampire" _in a complimenting tone.

Damon rolled his eyes quipping "_Klaus gives a compliment, alert the media" _sarcastically.

Klaus retorted "_but your immaturity betrays you" _with equal sarcasm.

Damon chuckled replying "_touché" _with a smirk knowing he lost that round.

Caroline slightly laughed interjecting "_ouch" _as she looked at them.

Damon found he was starting to like Klaus now that he actually spoke to him and just maybe he could like him even more since he offered to help plot in getting revenge on Stefan but there just one question on his mind.

He was broken from his thoughts as Caroline interjected "_tell us about Katherine, were you really hunting her down" _curiously.

Damon wished he could be as brave as Caroline in asking Klaus anything about his past but he knew they were already friends so he wasn't surprised that Klaus just told her anything.

Klaus looked at her replying "_that doppelganger is a liar, you cant believe anything she says, she fooled me once but never will again, but the same cant be said for my idiot brother Elijah" _disdainfully.

Damon quipped "_I agree" _tilting his glass in Klaus's direction.

Klaus looked over at him quipping "_that is something we already agree on, I find myself beginning to like you" _genuinely but hid it with a smirk.

Caroline quipped "_careful Klaus, your emotions are showing" _sarcastically.

Klaus quipped "_you have been around him too long" _in a humored tone.

Caroline rolled her eyes and remained silent and tossed back her drink knowing he probably had a point but she didn't care since she wasn't who she was before she became a vampire.

Klaus continued "_going back to Katherine, I wasn't hunting her down like she thinks I was, I had more interesting things to be doing like living my eternity since it wasn't going to be another 500 years until I had another chance at the sacrifice" _softly.

He continued "_all I did was imply to the much younger vampires loyal to me at that time that if they didn't find her, I would kill them and their families plus they already feared me which helped a lot" _as he looked at him.

He further added "_I bet you heard of me before I even came to this town" _more of a question then a statement.

Caroline replied "_we did and the stories painted you to be worse then you actually were" _as she looked at him.

Klaus slightly smirked replying "_make no mistake, them stories were true, the only reason you see me like this now is that I am a hybrid, the doppelganger is useless to me now, there will never be any more of them so I got what I wanted to a certain point" _before falling silent not want to reveal anymore about himself.

Caroline quipped "_yeah I'm not convinced" _skeptically with an equal expression.

Klaus rolled his eyes retorting "_I think you forget who I am, so how about I just bite Damon and let him die" _menacingly.

Damon glared at Klaus threateningly and Klaus sensed it and chuckled looking at Damon replying "_my point proven, you already have it Damon, only instead of fearing me, you challenge me, I have never met a vampire like you before that stands up to me the way you do and I respect that" _genuinely.

Damon hated that this was getting too serious quipping "_so feel like putting this plan into action_" with a smirk. Klaus grinned mischievously as he proceeded to fill them in.

* * *

Back in the boarding house later that evening the loud rock music of Bon Jovi blared from the record player as a relaxed Stefan sat on one of the chairs drinking from a bottle of bourbon wondering how his life ever turned out like this as he looked Rebakah and he really didn't know what he ever done to deserve someone like her.

He figured he was getting a second chance at this vampire life and he was grabbing it and never letting go deciding he was no longer going to hate Katherine anymore but would never tell her that.

Rebekah was sitting over beside the record player looking through the catalogue of records deciding what one to put on next when she felt someone looking at her to which she turned to Stefan quipping "_something to say Stefan" _in a humored tone.

He softly laughed shaking head quipping "_I will show you later" _in a lustful tone with an expression to match.

Rebekah rolled her eyes knowing what he meant replying "_I know you will" _flirtatiously with a soft smile.

Katherine was in the middle of the room dancing to the music interjecting "_urgh, get a room" _sarcastically before ignoring them and continued dancing.

Stefan and Rebekah ignored her so Katherine just rolled her eyes at them before getting one of the bottles of bourbon off the table and drinking from it when she saw Elijah walking into the room.

Elijah quipped "_you know we have been here two days, I thought you wanted to leave" _curiously as he walked over to her.

She smirked at him walking over to him quipping "_you were the one that wanted to stay until Kol and Bonnie left, not me, I told you that, remember" _before taking a drink from the bottle.

Elijah smirked knowing she was right as he replied "_well tomorrow we leave, I want to see what Klaus and Rebekah are doing" _taking the bottle out of her hand and took a drink from the bottle.

Katherine rolled her eyes quipping "_well Rebekah is over there playing tonsil tennis with Stefan so you might not get an answer" _in a mocking tone.

Rebekah replied "_careful Katherine, you sound jealous" _ turned to face her shrugging her shoulder nonchalantly letting them know she wasn't taking the bait they set out for her.

Rebekah laughed as Stefan interjected "_I don't think she is falling for it this time" _in a humored tone.

Rebekah replied "_wait until Damon gets here, that's when it will all kick off" _sarcastically.

Elijah interjected "_I don't know about that, I talked to Damon a few days ago, he seems different now that he has moved on with his life" _as he looked at Rebekah before sitting down.

This was getting boring for Katherine who interjected "_where is Damon anyway, don't tell me he finally made his move on Caroline, about damn time too" _as she sat down beside Elijah.

Stefan interjected "_yeah he did but he overheard me and Rebekah betting on who would make the first move so you can bet he is plotting my death right now" _rolling his eyes more to himself then anyone else.

Elijah chuckled "_well I did see him with Klaus earlier in the grill but he could surprise you and do nothing" _softly.

Stefan looked at him replying "_yeah I wouldn't bet on it" _shaking his head in disbelief.

Katherine laughed replying "_oh your so in for it, do you remember that time in Mystic Falls in 1864 when you bet on Damon and" _in a humored tone.

Stefan looked at her replying "_no please don't tell them Katherine, I will give you whatever you want, Damon will kill me if anyone finds out" _pleadingly.

Katherine narrowed her eyes at him before rising her eyebrow replying "_anything" _suspiciously.

Stefan silently watched her knowing she was up to something and was about to reply but Elijah quipped "_Katherine, play nice" _firmly.

Katherine scoffed replying "_I'm always nice, I just like to wind Stefan up from time to time and it works" _in a humored tone.

Stefan rolled his eyes at her as Elijah replied "_sure you are" _in a disbelieving tone.

They talked about other stuff and it wasn't long before Damon, Caroline and Klaus walked into the living area to which Klaus looked over at Damon with a slight smirk to which Damon noticed and softly smiled at what Klaus told him to do if he wanted to get back at Stefan.

Damon wasn't really convinced what Klaus told him would work but he decided to give it a try and see what happens so he left the room to go to the cellar for blood.

Klaus and Caroline sat down and Katherine watched them warily quipping "_what are you two up to" _in a suspicious tone.

Klaus got up for a glass of bourbon replying "_not a thing Katerina" _with a smirk.

Katherine wasn't buying it so she looked at Caroline in disbelief who told her "_what he said" _nonchalantly before shrugging her shoulder.

Rebekah interjected "_you are always up to something Klaus" _firmly.

Klaus rolled his eyes quipping "_am I not allowed be in a good mood, I had a pleasant evening with Caroline and Damon" _evasively.

Elijah laughed quipping "_but you hate Damon"_ suspiciously knowing Klaus was up to something.

Klaus rolling his eyes quipping "_well I got to know him a little better so no I don't hate him" _wishing Elijah would just shut the hell up.

Stefan interjected "_how did that go" _curiously.

Klaus looked at him quipping "_no need to be jealous Stefan, your still my bestie" _sarcastically with a smirk to match.

They all laughed except Stefan who rolled his eyes in embarrassment replying "_good to know" _tilting his glass towards him in a toast.

It wasn't long before Damon came back into the room with three glasses of blood and handed one to Stefan before sitting down beside Caroline and handing her the second glass before drinking from his own glass and he knew this plan was perfect and didn't feel bad at all over it.

Stefan eyes the glass warily wondering slightly sniffing it for vervain knowing it would be something Damon would do and he was so engrossed in his suspicions he didn't see Damon and Caroline watching him with slight amusement as the rest of them in the room started having a conversation.

* * *

A few hours later the party was in full swing with Katherine, Rebekah and Klaus in full conversation one side of the room while Elijah and Stefan were talking one of the sofas in the middle of the room sharing a bottle of bourbon.

Elijah noticed the untouched glass of blood and decided to have some fun asking Stefan "_you not drinking that" _curiously.

Stefan slightly laughed replying "_no, I had some earlier, you can have it" _before picking the glass up knowing that Damon done something to it.

Elijah took the glass off him and tossed it back knowing there was no vervain in it at all since he was old enough to be able to smell it from a mile away and he realized just what Klaus may have suggested to Damon for payback and he was quite amused.

Elijah decided to play along quipping "_that was delicious, I was starving" _in a humored tone hiding his amused expression.

Stefan quietly gulped hating that he lost a perfectly good glass of blood that wasn't spiked with vervain replying "_oh that's good" _slightly shaking his head wishing Damon would put him out of his misery.

Elijah looked at him replying "_you thought Damon might have tried something" _curiously.

Stefan rolled his eyes replying "_oh I know he would, I'm surprised he hasn't done it already, I really wish he would just to get it over with" _nonchalantly.

Elijah paused before replying "_do you think he might just not do anything, maybe he doesn't care because he seems to distracted by Caroline so maybe you should relax and forget about it" _softly.

Stefan thought about it knowing he had a point replying "_yeah, you're right, I will forget about it" _shaking his head in agreement and decided to just relax.

Elijah replied "_good" _softly before getting up off the chair seeing Rebekah and Katherine sitting across from them.

Katherine interjected "_leaving us Elijah" _curiously.

Elijah turned to face her replying "_just going to talk to my brother" _with a smirk.

Katherine watched him warily replying "_what are you up to Elijah" _suspiciously.

Elijah replied "_not a thing, just talking to Stefan" _innocently as he could hating that Katherine always saw through his lies.

Katherine didn't believe him for a second knowing what he might be up to so replied "_if you say so" _in a tone that let him know she wasn't buying it for a second.

Elijah didn't know what to say but was relieved when Rebekah asked "_so when are you both leaving" _curiously.

Katherine quipped "_tomorrow, please tell me its tomorrow before I stake myself Elijah" _narrowing her eyes at him.

Elijah softly laughed replying "_Kol is gone, I wanted to spend some time with my sister and Klaus before we leave" _softly as he looked at her.

Katherine rolled her eyes replying "_okay fair enough" _softly.

She hated that she felt bad over pushing Elijah to leave but she just hated this town so much adding "_its just I don't like it here Elijah, too many bad memories but we can stay as long as you want" _softly as she looked at him.

Elijah knew it was the closest to an apology he was going to get replying "_I know" _softly.

Stefan interjected "_is that your way of saying you feel bad over the way you treated me and Damon" _teasingly.

Rekebak laughed as Katherine looked at him replying "_you loved every second of it in 1864 and you know it" _firmly.

Stefan laughed replying "_true" _not caring that he was drunk enough to admit that to her and he wondered was it the same for Damon.

He was broken from his thoughts when Rebekah quipped "_but he is mine now" _softly as she put her arm around him to which Stefan nodded in agreement.

Elijah heard his name mentioned across the room so got up and went over to Klaus, Damon and Caroline.

* * *

Caroline and Damon were across the room watching the scene with Stefan and Elijah and were quietly laughing when she lowly whispered "_I cant believe that worked" _shaking her head in disbelief.

Damon quipped "_I know, I think Klaus is a genius, I cant believe I never thought of that before" _in a humored tone.

Klaus heard his name and excused himself from Katherine and Rebekah before walking over to Caroline and Damon before whispering "_I take it something happened" _curiously.

Damon looked at him replying "_I think Elijah is getting in on it too, Stefan gave him the glass and Elijah told him it was delicious" _before laughing quietly.

Klaus looked over at them quipping "_Elijah, you dark horse, I didn't know you had it in you" _sarcastically before taking a drink from his glass.

Damon quipped "_and here I thought you were the one with all the master plans" _sarcastically.

Klaus chuckled replying "_oh you would be surprised what Elijah can come up with when it suites him" _with a soft smirk.

Caroline interjected "_see Damon, I told you that in a thousand years that you and Stefan would be like Klaus and Elijah, you both are same with the scheming" _in a humored tone.

Damon rolled his eyes replying "_we weren't supposed to tell him that" _rolling his eyes.

Klaus chuckled replying "_myself and Elijah have always seen a little of us in you and Stefan so don't be surprised by that" _before taking a drink from his glass.

Damon quipped "_well out of all four of us, your brother doesn't seem to have gotten to the stage yet where he gets over Katherine so explain that" _sarcastically.

Klaus rolled his eyes replying "_yes, well my brother does have his moments" _disdainfully.

* * *

They were interrupted when Elijah stood beside them quipping "_as do you Klaus" _with a soft smirk.

Klaus rebuffed "_speak of the devil and he comes" _sarcastically as he looked at his brother.

Damon leaned over to Caroline putting his arm over her shoulder lowly whispering something with innuendo about Klaus's comment to Elijah in her ear making her laugh as he kissed her on the cheek to which she put her arm around his lower back pulling him closer to her.

Klaus and Elijah didn't hear the comment as Elijah quipped "_I have persuaded Stefan to relax so I suggest you up the ante a little, it should be amusing, shouldn't it brother" _in a humored tone and expression to match.

Klaus chuckled replying "_I haven't seen you like this in over a millennia, did the witch do something to you before she left" _sarcastically.

Elijah softly smiled replying "_no she didn't, I just like that I have my family back with some new additions" _softly.

Caroline looked at Damon in confusion to see he had the same expression and they both saw Klaus was also confused much to their surprise.

Klaus quipped "_I think you have had too much to drink, dear brother" _dismissively but also knowing what Elijah was hinting at but he didn't want to admit he was starting to like the additions of Caroline, Stefan and Damon.

Damon picked up on Klaus's defensiveness as he was the same himself so changed the conversation and quipped "_so Elijah, what do you suggest for upping the ante" _curiously.

Elijah leaned over and told Damon in a tone so low that Stefan, Rebakh and Katherine couldn't hear what he said.

Damon chuckled replying "_I think that might actually work, and to think that there as a day I wanted to kill you, oh man how that has changed"_ laughing at the irony of the situation.

Caroline quipped "_you are both just putting ideas in his head now" _in a humored tone as she looked at Klaus and Elijah.

Damon interjected "_they cant put ideas into my head that aren't already there" _firmly as he looked at her.

Elijah chuckled replying "_that is true" _as Klaus nodded in agreement.

Caroline laughed replying "_why am I not surprised" _rolling her eyes.

Klaus interjected "_he will rub off on you at some stage Caroline and you will be just as bad" _teasingly.

Caroline quipped "_I think you are all crazy and I fear I have joined you but for some reason I don't care" _before taking a drink from her glass.

Damon chuckled at her choice of words thinking he just found himself some new friends and it was beyond irony and he never thought it was possible he would be friends with the originals.

He excused himself and left the room to put his plan into action and returned a few minutes later to which Caroline, Klaus and Elijah gave him a knowing smile as they continued their conversation. When Damon saw Stefan put his bottle of scotch on the table before leaving the room he knew it was his chance to put his plan into action and walked over the table and listened for when Stefan was walking back into the room.

When he heard Stefan near the door he slipped the small vial of clear liquid out of his pocked and tipped it into the bottle before giving the bottle a slight shake and putting it down before Stefan walked into the room.

He looked up to see Stefan walking over to him with a wary expression as Damon coolly quipped "_brother, I see you are chatting to the lovely Rebekah and the horrid doppelganger" _in a light tone with a neutral expression.

Stefan wasn't convinced replying "_yeah and I see your now besties with Klaus and Elijah" _tilting his head over at them where they were watching the scene unfold with Caroline.

Damon quipped "_I don't do friends, thought you knew that" _evasively.

Stefan glanced at the bottle and Damon saw it so quipped "_well I just came over here for the bottle of bourbon" _as he picked up the bottle sitting beside Stefan's bottle of scotch before walking away.

* * *

As he walked over to Caroline, Klaus and Elijah with an amused expression he could feel Stefan's eyes burn a hole in his back and he knew he had Stefan right were he wanted him much to his own amusement.

He stood beside Caroline and glanced over at Stefan without making it obvious and the four of them seen Stefan hesitate in picking up the bottle before he decided to open a new bottle and went back over to Rebekah.

The four of them laughed as Damon quipped "_Klaus, Elijah you both are a genius" _in a humored tone.

Elijah softly smiled replying "_I did tell you once, you could learn something from us and from being patient" _in an amused tone and expression as they all saw Stefan was now clearly rattled.

Caroline softly quipped "_I feel bad for him but he totally deserved it" _before softly laughing.

She took the bottle off Damon quipping "_still think Rebekah should have been given payback" _before taking a drink.

Klaus chuckled as Elijah quipped "_if you value your life, you would not do that, that girl can put fear into Klaus on a good day" _before taking a drink from his glass.

Klaus interjected "_it is true, she always did have a vengeful streak, and you all think I am bad" _in agreement with Elijah.

Damon quipped "_I feel bad for Stefan then" _sarcastically to which they all laughed knowing what he meant.

For the rest of the night Damon watched Stefan become more wary as the night went on and wanted to take things further but Elijah told him not to and it was going to too far and Stefan would know something but he did offer one more suggestion for the next day much to Damon's amusement.

* * *

A few hours later the party was over and Klaus, Elijah and Katherine had left and Rebekah and Stefan were in their room.

Damon and Caroline were still downstairs sitting on one of the sofas playing drinking games when she quipped "_why is it we are always the last one's standing at these parties" _in a slurred tone before tossing back a shot of bourbon.

Damon chuckled replying "_because they are lightweights and we aren't" _sounding just as drunk looking at her intensively before tossing back his own shot of bourbon.

She rolled her eyes knowing he was right before asking "_so you going to tell me what Elijah told you" _softly.

He looked at her replying "_later" _pointing upstairs.

She knew he meant he would tell her in his room where they knew for sure that Rebekah or Stefan wouldn't hear what they were saying. She was about to say something when he grabbed her leg and pulled her on top of him so she had one leg either side of him and pulled her closer to him crashing his lips on hers.

She tangled a hand in his hair before moving against him to which he softly moaned at her movement as she deepened the kiss.

When she pulled away and got off him he groaned in disbelief muttering "_tease" _as he looked at her with a small pout.

She laughed replying "_did anyone ever tell you look cute when you pout" _looking at him lustfully.

He narrowed his eyes replying "_you are paying for that comment" _icily but she knew he was joking.

She rolled her eyes replying "_you will have to catch me first" _flirtatiously.

She winked at him before running at speed out of the room to which he laughed and ran after her upstairs and into his room and closed the door behind him before pinning her to the wall as she whispered "_so what is the last option you have from Elijah" _in between kisses.

He leaned back replying "_I'm a little busy now so you will have to wait and see" _sarcastically.

He pushed against her again and before he knew it he was lying on the bed with her on top of him to which he muttered "_well aren't you eager" _in a humored tone.

She kissed him again before mumbling "_well if you aren't going to tell me then I have to make myself busy" _letting her hands slide under his t-shirt feeling his sides.

He slightly groaned replying "_and now is the time you want to talk about it" _before kissing her again.

She leaned back to look at him replying "_fair point but didn't you say you were going to me make me pay" _in a humored tone.

He slightly laughed before making her pay not that she was complaining.

* * *

The next day Stefan and Rebekah were sitting in the living area where Rebekah was lying on one of the sofas starting at ceiling wondering when Stefan was ever going to leave this town knowing he would leave if Damon left so she made a mental note to talk to Damon about that.

Stefan was sitting in the living area trying to continue reading his book but couldn't concentrate wondering why Damon did nothing last night as he thought about he realized that Damon didn't do anything to the glass of blood or the bottle of bourbon.

Sometimes he really hated his brother but it was annoying him that Damon hadn't done anything at all and he knew that Damon was just waiting for him to let his guard down before doing something to get back at him.

He softly sighed figuring maybe Elijah had a point and maybe Damon wouldn't do anything so he decided to just forget about it but as he heard Damon walk into the room he was a little curious to find out something from Damon.

Damon and Caroline walked into the living area to see Stefan already sitting on one of the chairs reading a book and Damon quipped "_Stefan__"_with a sharp smirk and blank expression as he sat down.

Caroline sat beside him and looked over at Rebekah who looked at them with a bored expression her face but she had a feeling that something was going happen so she stayed.

Stefan eyed him warily before replying "_Damon, why do I get the feeling your up to something__"_slightly suspiciously with an expression to match.

Caroline stopped herself from laughing by biting her lip as she looked at Damon who was a cool as a cucumber and while she did feel bad, she thought it was funny to see Stefan so nervous.

Rebekah quipped "_its Damon, he is always up to something" _rolling her eyes as she looked over at them and Stefan nodded in agreement.

Damon didn't deny it replying "_that's true" _in a light tone.

Rebekah looked at him replying "_at least you will admit it, unlike Klaus and Elijah who couldn't get through the day without plotting something" _in a knowing tone.

Damon rolled his eyes replying "_same for you and Kol" _as he looked at her.

Rebekah shrugged her shoulder replying "_got me on that one" _nonchalantly as she shrugged her shoulder.

Damon softly laughed at her replying "_eternity needs some fun, right" _sarcastically.

Rebekah replied "_sure does" _nodding her head in agreement.

Stefan watched then uneasily and he had been on edge for the last two days and especially all of last night as Damon had been suspiciously quiet and he knew Damon was one for revenge and a quiet Damon was just way too suspicious for his liking.

Damon looked at him quipping "_I am always plotting something but there is no need to worry__" _dismissively but with a clear undertone.

Stefan slightly shook his head not sure what to make of Damon's remark replying "_okay__" _before going back to read his book.

Damon smirked to himself thinking Stefan was clearly rattled as he could tell from his brothers reaction to the bottle of scotch last night and after all he did know him for a century and half and his behavior hadn't changed all the much over the centuries.

Stefan tried to read the words on the page but couldn't help glancing at Damon through the corner of his eye wondering just what his brother was up to, he knew from experience especially when they were human that Damon always got his revenge when he was set up and he didn't trust that Damon would just let it go even if Rebekah told him that he had forgotten all about it.

Damon saw Stefan tense in his seat and felt his eyes on him so he quipped "_something on your mind brother__" _mockingly.

Stefan remained silent before snapping the book shut and standing up replying "_okay, when are you going to get me back__" _looking at him.

Damon chuckled replying "_relax would you, what makes you think that__"_with a mischievous glint in his eyes and smirk to match.

Stefan slightly shook his head in disbelief at Damon's cool demeanor replying "_it__'__s you Damon, you never let something like this go and you always get me back for something like this, you always did, even when we were human, so come on just say it or whatever it is your going to do, just do it already and don__'__t forget Rebekah was in on it too__" _firmly.

Rebekah quipped "_he has a point but then Damon knows what I will do if he touches me" _smugly.

Damon laughed replying "_I told you the other day, I__'__m over it, I__'__ve done worse to you, remember__" _in a knowing voice.

Stefan watched him warily knowing what he was hinting at but didn't work as he replied "_no I don__'__t believe you__" _warily.

Damon rolled his eyes replying "_just relax, if I was going to do anything, I would have done it already, you know I always react straight away and I haven__'__t which means I__'__m over it__"_dismissively.

Stefan was not convinced replying "_no I know you, there is no way you would let something like this go, I know from experience and I know you put something in the glass of blood and the bottle of scotch last night, I saw you__" _firmly.

Caroline and Rebekah laughed as Damon looked at him replying "_I didn't put anything into the blood, all I put was water into the scotch when I knew you were looking, it wasn't vervain" _in a humored tone.

Stefan shook his head in disbelief replying "_so you were just trying to mess with me by using my own paranoia to get back at me" _in a humored tone.

Damon laughed replying "_yeah and it was so fun to watch" _not hiding his amusement especially when Rebekah and Caroline laughed.

Stefan was silent before replying "_why do I have a feeling Klaus put you up to this, I know him and his whole using fear as a weapon, I am his friend, I bet it was him wasn't it" _in a flustered tone.

They were interrupted when a voice quipped "_I may have suggested something to Damon, I just didn't think it would work the way it did, I thought you were more unflappable Stefan" _in a humored tone.

The four of them looked up to see Klaus, Elijah and Katherine standing in the doorway of the living area watching the scene unfold as Stefan quipped "_I should have known you would team up with Klaus" _as he looked at Damon who wasn't hiding the big grin on his face.

Klaus walked over to the chairs quipping "_Elijah helped too" _in a humored tone as he sat down.

Katherine interjected "_so I heard, shame I missed it, I could have given a few suggestion to you Damon" _before sitting down on one of the empty seats and Elijah followed her.

Damon looked over at her quipping "_no thanks" _nonchalantly to which she rolled her eyes.

Katherine quickly replied "_but you would team up with Klaus and Elijah, are the three of you besties now" _as she looked at him and Elijah and Klaus sat on the other chairs beside her.

Damon shrugged his shoulder replying "_stranger things have happened" _as he rolled his eyes.

Stefan interjected "_so you really aren't going to do anything__"_skeptically. Damon slightly laughed replying "_seriously, get over it Stefan, I have__" _rolling his eyes.

Stefan relaxed and slightly shook his head before putting the book on the table but missed the soft smile on Damon's face. Damon smirked to himself silently thinking 'oh brother you really haven't changed in a century and a half, you gullible idiot' before tossing back the rest of his drink.

Damon got up looking at Elijah who gave him a knowing look adding "_I'm going for a glass of blood__"_before getting up and leaving the room to which Stefan and Caroline told him to get them some too.

Damon walked away thinking job well done and when he was getting the glass of blood done what Elijah told him to do before walking back into the room and handing Stefan the glass. Stefan took it off him deciding to relax and Damon turned and walked over to the other seat giving Caroline a knowing look before sitting beside her.

The two of them drank from the glass in silence and Stefan decided he was too hungry so tossed the drink back before choking on it replying "_vervain" _hoarsely before glaring at them.

They all started laughing as Stefan cleared his through and got up to get some water to get the burning sensation out of his mouth.

When he was finished he sat back down as Damon looked at Stefan quipping "_payback's a bitch little brother, but it will teach you for making bets on me" _sarcastically with a smirk. Stefan shook his head in disbelief "_so much for not doing anything" _rolling his eyes.

Damon quipped "_it was all Klaus and Elijah's idea and mine too, I cant believe it worked" _before laughing to himself.

Caroline quipped "_me neither" _before laughing. Elijah quipped "_told you it would work" _looking at Damon.

Klaus interjected "_I haven't had this much fun ever, thanks Damon for letting me help get back at your brother" _before laughing.

Elijah interjected "_me too" _in a humored tone.

Damon looked at Klaus and Elijah quipping "_no, thank you and your both welcome" _before taking a drink from his glass.

Stefan looked at Damon quipping "_trust you team up with a thousand year old vampire and a hybrid" _in a humored tone seeing the funny side of it before they all started laughing. Damon just shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes knowing it was true before tossing back his drink.

* * *

**The End**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
